shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
How the Station Got Its Name
How the Station Got Its Name is the twenty-fifth episode of the third season and the series finale. It is the sixty-fifth episode overall. Plot Kara, Becky, and Mr. Conductor go back in time to get a missing part for a lantern. They meet the grandparents of Stacy, Schemer, Billy, and Mr. King and end up learning how Shining Time Station got its name. Cast and Characters Main Cast * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones and Gracie Jones * Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers and William Twofeathers * Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper * Danielle Marcot as Becky * Brian O'Connor as Jebediah Schemer The Flexitoon Puppeteers * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing * Olga Felgemacher-Marin as DiDi * Craig Marin as Rex * Peter Baird as Grace * Kenny Miele as Grace * Alan Semok as Tex Guest Cast * Mart Hulswit as B.J. King * Colin O'Meara as Young Painter * Larry Reynolds as Old Painter Mentioned Characters * Horace Schemer (mentioned) * Thomas (mentioned) * Toby (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Toby the Tram Engine While Sir Topham Hatt was on Holiday he met a nice tram engine named Toby. His grand kids had a lot of fun riding around in his coach Henrietta. They are Henrietta’s first passengers in a long time because Toby has all but been put out of business by the trucks. Eventually Toby’s railway had to close. Fortunately for Toby, Sir Topham Hatt has plans for him. * Thomas Breaks the Rules Thomas gets in trouble with a new policeman. He is labeled a regular law breaker for running near public roads without side plates and a cow catcher. Thomas is afraid the others will laugh at him for wearing such. Sir Topham Hatt gets the idea to bring Toby to his railway, since Toby is a tram engine that does have side plates and a cow catcher. Toby brings Henrietta to their new home, and now works with Thomas on his branch line. Jukebox Band Segment Song * Cowboy Medley Trivia * Dan Jones and Schemer do not appear in this episode. ** This is also the only episode where Schemer has not appeared in the show since his debut. * Gracie Jones, William Twofeathers, B.J. King, and Jebediah Schemer are played by the same actors as their respective successors. * This is the first time The Jukebox Band's grandparents are seen, albeit living in a player piano instead of a jukebox. However, they look exactly like their grandchildren. * This was the final regular half-hour episode of Shining Time Station. The show would later return in 1995 for a quartet of hour-long specials. * Production notes about the series seen on Schmid collectible boxes mention that Shining Time Station was established in 1885. That would make the mysterious Emmett very old indeed! *Although that Kara and Becky ask Mr. Conductor about what the stout gentleman's important letter said, it is never revealed once again. * It's established that the first Shining Time Station train ticket (to Twiddly Junction) was sold to the mural artist (Emmett). * The mural gracing the station's walls in the TV show was originally designed and sketched by Wayne White. * Possibly for time reasons, the first shot of "Toby the Tram Engine" was cut. * This is the last episode in which Stacy wears a wig. * During the Cowboy Medley Sheriff Jack Rabbit comes to Rex and Tex and says some quotes, the last one being The whole world is a birthday cake, so take a piece but not too much. This is a reference to The Beatles song, "It's All Too Much." * Ma's voice during Jebediah's telephone conversation is actually sped-up audio from a scene with Stacy and Harry from Promises, Promises. * Mr. Conductor tells both stories to Becky and Kara in this episode. Gallery *How the Station Got Its Name/Gallery Episode File:How The Station Got Its Name Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Featured Articles